


Professor Evans

by GiftofDreams



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Professor - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams
Summary: Professor Evans notices one of his students struggling so he decides to have a meeting with them. (This is an alternate universe where Chris is a professor)





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

Y/N argued with herself if she should see Professor Evans during his office hours, she wanted to but at the same time, she didn’t. Professor was a nice person, he wasn’t bitter like the others and he was understanding; if you couldn’t hand in a paper he would listen to why and help you out. Y/N thought she was doing well, always trying her best but after she got her paper back marked she realized that it wasn’t too good. Not only the mark was not expected but also the comment that Professor Evans left at the back;

_Please come see me during my office hours_

Right when class ended Y/N ran out, pretending not to see Professor Evans trying to catch her attention. The thing is if she didn’t go she would have to face him during the next class and Y/N hated confrontation. So here she was knocking softly on the Professor Evans office door. When Y/N heard a quiet ‘come in’, she took a deep breath and gave herself a mini pep talk and turned the knob. As she entered, she scanned the room looking for the professor; finding him lying on his couch prompted up by his left elbow, wearing his glasses. He was writing something and kept on going back to the red book he was holding in his left hand. There was no doubt that Professor Evans was attractive but she always reminded herself that it could never happen, that Professor would never risk this amazing job because of crushing on a student or even dating one.  
“Hey, I’m sorry I just have to finish writing this before I forget. Please have a seat,” Professor gestured to one of the chairs that faced his desk. Y/N took in his office and how it felt quite homey, the blankets thrown upon the couch, the scented candle filled the room. Professor clearing his throat interrupted Y/N’s thoughts bringing her attention back to what brought her. She took out her paper only to be stopped by him shaking his head.  
“How about we have a talk first,” Professor said while picking up the mug filled with water taking a sip. This scared Y/N, she hated talks. Mainly because everyone wanted to boss her around; treating her like a child.  
“Talk about what?” Y/N replied slightly wincing when it come out harsher than she intended.  
“Is everything okay?” Professor asked his voice muffled by the cup he was holding close to his mouth.  
“What do you mean, Professor?” Y/N twisted the ring she was wearing in nervousness. She hated when people asked personal questions about her, poked their noses in things that didn’t matter to them.  
“Please call me Chris, Professor is too formal,” Chris said with a chuckle, picking at the napkin in front of him. Y/N couldn’t help but let out a giggle, making Chris smile; wanting to hear that sound again.  
“What?”  
“Too formal?” Y/N said sarcastically. “I don’t know if you know this but you are a professor, which is usually known as a formal job.” Chris let out a loud laugh, nodding his head agreeing with Y/N.  
“Yes, I do know that it’s a formal job but sometimes I get weirded out when people younger or around my age call me professor. It makes me feel old.”  
“Well, I don’t know if this makes you feel any better, Chris. But let me tell you, you aren’t old and you certainly don’t look like it.” Y/N slightly blushed when she said his name and Chris couldn’t help but love how his name rolled off her tongue; as a soothing tune. He cleared his throat and asked his question once again,  
“So, is everything okay? You know with school or with everything in general.”  
Y/N sighed and averted her gaze downwards, not knowing if she should spill everything and not knowing if she could trust Chris. As she looked up Y/N could see that he genuinely wanted to know what’s going on with her, which made her trust him.  
“I-I just try so hard and my best at everything but its just never good enough,” Y/N paused looking down on her lap. “It never is.” She finished quietly, trying to fight off the tears. Chris could see the hurt in Y/N’s eyes making him feel bad, she didn’t deserve this. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers offering some comfort.  
“I’m sure your best is good enough and I’m certain that it’s the best of the best. It’s just sometimes we need approach things in different methods How about for this paper we read the essay again and find better examples and evidence to use,” Y/N lifted her head but couldn’t stop staring at their hands connected, it felt like electricity running through her body and she didn’t want it to stop.  
“We could meet up during the weekends and go over the things I have marked and then we could see ways to improve. Good?” Chris said hoping she would agree. Yes this was beneficial to Y/N but Chris did this for his advantage too, he wanted to get to know Y/N outside of the college environment. Chris couldn’t stop thinking about her. Ever since she entered class late, making everyone look at her which caused her to fluster. It took him a while to bring his attention off of her and her beauty and when he did he bought the others attention back to the front; feeling bad for Y/N.  
“Good,” Y/N hesitated at first but how bad can it be, this could really help her, how can she say no to Chris’s kind approach? Plus, what harm could it do? She collected herself after they set a date for the upcoming Saturday and stood up to thank Chris.  
“No problem, really. I want you to feel comfortable with approaching me, I’m very open minded.” He walked her out and closed the door behind her. Right when Y/N heard the door shut, she squeezed her eyes shut trying her best not to squeal, little did she know Chris was just as happy. He pumped his fist in the air, glad that everything worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and the reader have their tutor session.

                                                                                        

Y/N sat at a table that was at the corner of the coffee house, waiting for ~~Professor~~ ~~Evans~~ Chris to arrive. She kept on flipping through her notes and couldn’t seem to stop her leg from bouncing up and down, unsure if it was the amount of coffee she drank or if the nervousness was getting to her. Y/N knew that Chris was going to go easy on her and be understanding like always, but she couldn’t stop the dark thoughts from entering her mind and making her contemplate even coming to the session. As she was thinking about ditching and coming up with a lame excuse to why she left, Chris’s shadow towered her table.

  
“Sorry I’m late, kinda lost track of time,” He said while putting his phone on silence. Y/N waved him off with a sweet smile as he shrugged off his coat and satchel placing them across from Y/N.

  
“I’m going to get a drink,” Chris gestured to the front. “Do you want anything?”

  
“I’m good thanks,” Y/N replied and as soon as he walked towards the front Y/N found herself fixing up a bit, reapplying the lipgloss that wore off while she was drinking and tightened her hair that was up in a ponytail. Even though Y/N knew that nothing could happen, she would often find herself fantasizing about Chris; during his lectures, at home, even in her dreams. But it didn’t matter because it was just a crush.

  
Chris came back placing his drink down and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, the veins that traced along his forearms caught Y/N’s attention. He sat and gave Y/N a smile as he opened his satchel and pulled out his glasses while and Y/N did the same only she pulled out her essay.

  
“Okay,” Chris took a sip of his drink before continuing. “Do you have anything you want me to focus on more today. Or do you want to work on the essay writing?

  
“Um, we could just focus on essay writing, if that’s okay?” Y/N said wanting to make sure even though he wanted her to make the choice.

  
“Of course it’s okay,” Chris chuckled. “It is your mark after all.” Before they could start Chris abruptly stood up, turned his things to face the empty spot next to Y/N and sat in the chair next to her. Y/N fluttered with butterflies or maybe it was the caffeine making its way through her digestive system, whatever it was it made her heart thump and her palms sweat. How is she going to focus with him sitting right next to her? She found herself lucky that she made it this far into the session without embarrassing herself, yet. Chris looks over Y/N’s essay making points of what he wanted to talk about.

“You started off your essay amazingly, the introduction was very intriguing, and how you transitioned into the topic you chose was perfect.” Chris complimented but Y/N knew he was just starting off easy.

  
“But?”

  
“You chose the wrong points to talk about it. Don’t get me wrong they were good and it did give evidence to where you stand on the topic but they weren’t ones that you could elaborate on. You get what I’m saying?”

  
“Mhm,” Y/N truly did see what he was talking about, maybe for once, a tutor session was going to pay off.

  
Although Y/N wanted to listen and benefit, her mind kept on drifting off to Chris; everything and anything about him. How he would scrunch up his nose if he was looking for another word, or how he would scratch at his beard when he was talking, or how his cologne intoxicated Y/N. Every time Y/N would force herself to listen, to just even nod her head she couldn’t; not when his thigh kept on brushing against hers, or when his arm against hers. She was torn between wanting to leave before she exploded but also wanting to stay this close to Chris. It probably would shock Y/N if she knew that Chris was feeling the same but he made himself a promise. That he would do good for her benefit not because of his selfish needs on wanting to have her. He didn’t think there would be an advantage of sitting beside Y/N, but there was. Everything about her was magnified; her smile, when she would nibble on her bottom lip or how her eyes would sparkle in the natural sunlight.

  
No matter how long the session was to them it wasn’t long enough. Chris wanted to find a way to talk to Y/N on a personal level.  
“So that is all for today, do you have anything questions or concerns about today’s session?”

  
“No, thank you. I understood everything. For once,” Y/N chuckled while putting her things back in her bag.

  
“Well, I don’t mean to brag but a lot of people say that I’m good at my job,” Chris said with humour, drawing out a giggle from Y/N. Chris got up and walked back to his original seat putting his things into his satchel and said,

  
“I just wanted to say thank you, I’m glad you agreed to this. You know most college students wouldn’t want to spend their weekend with the professor. But you, you are a hard worker and you’re dedicated which is why I wanted to ask if you would be okay with something.”

  
“With what?”

  
“You can say no, really I don’t mind but I have this assistant position open and I was going to announce it during the lecture on Monday but since you’re here I thought I would ask you first. So, would you like to be my teacher assistant?” Chris explained while silently hoping that she would say yes.

  
“Uh, I-I would love to I just don’t want it to clash with my studies,” Y/N stuttered feeling honored with the fact that Chris would trust her with the position.

  
“It won’t, you can tell me when you’re too busy and it would alright with me, ” Chris said getting excited hearing that there was a possibility of her saying yes.

Y/N thought about it and knew about the advantages that this offer held so she agreed with a nod and they both agreed that on Monday she could start.They said their goodbyes and went separate ways and Y/N couldn’t have been any happier with the decision she made to stay. And as for Chris, well he didn’t _need_ an assistant but it could open a lot of opportunities. For Y/N of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                         

Y/N’s mornings were usually known as crazy. She would be running around trying to get all of her things in order, swearing at her printer that was taking its slow sweet time. But this Monday morning was hectic, it was her first day as Chris’s assistant and she had woken up late and had “nothing” to wear. Well, nothing that could make her look sophisticated but not too much to where she didn’t look her age. Y/N didn’t know why she was stressing, Chris probably didn’t care about what she wore, but he was the one guy that every person, including the other professors, had their eyes on.There was a reason to look decent, so she grabbed her blue jeans, a white shirt, and her long black cardigan and raced to actually start the getting ready process.

  
Chris was also struggling. He flipped his closet upside down and inside out trying to find his “special” shirt; the one that made him look good while bringing him good luck. He groaned when he couldn’t find it and had to settle on a white plain shirt with a black tie. He walked over to his perfume collection that sat on top of his dresser and tried to pick out the one with that smelled amazing. He walked to his bathroom brushed out his hair, combed his beard, and brushed his teeth again. He kept on telling himself that this was Y/N, his student not some stranger; however, she is a stranger so he just wanted to get to know her, nothing too extreme. He made himself promise that he wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable, he would make sure to keep his distance. He grabbed his satchel making sure everything that he needed was inside, including the mints that he had bought and went outside the door.

Upon entering his office, Chris started organizing everything despite Y/N coming hours later, he still wanted to make everything spotless. He lit the candle that sat on his desk, folded up the baskets that were tossed on his sofa and reorganized the papers that cluttered his desk and his filing cabinet. He straightened himself out, blew out the candle and headed to his fist class of the day. As he was walking through the halls he caught a glimpse of Y/N walking so he sped up a bit to catch up and talk with her.

  
“Hey,” He said breathlessly, readjusting his satchel.

  
“Hello,” Y/N said before starting to chuckle as she realized that they were both matching in color. Chris cocked an eyebrow at her confused by what was causing her to chuckle only then noticing her outfit.

  
“Great minds think alike,” Chris said wiggling his brows making her laugh harder as she agreed with him. Before they could continue their conversation, one of the other professors had unfortunately interrupted their conversation and if Chris wasn’t raised properly he would’ve told her to leave; but he was.

  
Y/N continued to stand there, thinking that their conversation wasn’t going to take long. But soon excused herself when the other professor kept on staring at her indicating that she wanted her gone. As Y/N walked away, Chris couldn’t help but feel down, hoping that the day would go by fast cause he couldn’t wait to be alone with Y/N, without any interruptions.

Chris was in good luck because the day surprisingly went by fast and Chris couldn’t have been any happier, he sped-walked back to his office trying to contain his excitement. He hoped that he could arrive before Y/N so he could make sure everything was perfect, but as he turned the corner he found her sitting at the arrangement of chairs that were placed next to the other offices. She had her headphones plugged in and she was focused on her laptop. Chris slowly walked over to the empty chair next to her and sat quietly, trying not to startle her. Y/N looked over and started to laugh trying to stifle it, once she realized who it was.

  
“You can announce yourself, you know,” Y/N breathed, trying to compose herself.  
“I didn’t want to startle you, you’re welcome,” Chris said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

  
“Right, so sitting next to me quietly is the better option. _Thank you_ ,” she teased while closing her laptop and slipping it back into her case. Chris shook his head as he got up, leading Y/N into his office.

  
“Fine. Next time I’ll do something different but just remember you asked for it,” He said ducking down to say it closer to Y/N’s ear, his warm breath fanning across her neck making the little hairs stand up. It took a second for Y/N to regain her focus and for her to remember what they were talking about.

  
“Oh, I will.”

  
When Y/N entered Chris’s office, she felt a wave of nervousness and realization hit her. She knew nothing about being an assistant let alone to be a professor’s assistant. If something went wrong or if he lost something important she would be the one held responsible. Chris could sense the nervousness on Y/N, how her stance was slightly different once she walked into his office.

  
“What? Oh come on, is my office that bad?” Chris teased trying to lighten up her mood. When she only let out a small chuckle and went back to being nervous, Chris started to get worried. “Hey, what’s going on? You know it’s not too late if you want to back out, really I’m okay with it.”

  
Y/N shifted slightly, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just nervous,” She confessed.

  
“Nervous?”

  
“I have never been an assistant before. To anyone let alone to a professor, so what if I screw something up. Something that is important, it would be my fault.”

  
“Y/N if I didn’t think you were up for this position, I wouldn’t have asked you. The fact that you’re nervous proves that I made the right choice. Most students would be so happy to be here just to fool around and for wrongful reasons.” Chris said while watching Y/N take a deep breath and contemplate what he had said.

  
Not too long after, Y/N smiled as she placed her bag on his couch, ready to begin assisting. Chris gave her a “tour” of his office, he showed her where he files and how he likes his things filed.

  
“And these are what we’ll be working on today, well until we get tired,” Chris said as he pointed to the stacks that had a sticky note onto that read, _‘File by Thursday’_. Y/N eyes widened at a number of papers there was sitting there; Chris didn’t want the help, he _needed_ it.

  
“Okay let’s do this,” Y/N said grabbing a few papers, placing them next to Chris’s filing cabinet and went straight to work and Chris did the same with a huge smile plastered on his face, finally everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Chris step up their relationship and something embarrassing happens to them.

                                                                                

Monday turned out great, Y/N apparently is good at assisting and Chris is good at making her feel comfortable. They both agreed that Mondays and Wednesdays were the days that she could come in and help him and if she had any spare time she would also be able to work then. Everything about those three hours was amazing, Chris would ask her about her future and what was she planning on after college and sometimes they would transition the conversation to their personal lives. Families, friends, relationships; Chris was now certain that she was available but he still couldn’t figure out if she liked him back.

  
Y/N was proud of herself, she wasn’t bringing herself down anymore. And whenever she did Chris would stop her, reassuring her that she is absolutely amazing. She was also proud of the fact that she wasn’t making her crush on Chris too obvious, she made sure to keep it strictly professional, but of course that didn’t mean her fantasies stopped. They actually increased ever since she has been spending one on one time with him, especially when he talked about his personal life. She knew that he was a mama’s boy and she also knew that he wanted a family, a big family. It was a Thursday when Y/N was bored out of her mind after she finishing her midterm early. She was thinking of going home but then remembered Chris’s offer about coming to help anytime she wanted. So, she grabbed them both coffee and donuts then strolled on over to his office excited to get some work done. She knocked on his door and heard a ‘come in’. But when Y/N opened the door she found Chris, in the midst changing his shirt as he was only wearing a white undershirt and holding an extra shirt in his hands.

  
“Oh my god! I-I’m so sorry,” Y/N stammered as her face turned red, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to show that she didn’t walk in on purpose and she immediately walked back out, fumbling to shut the door. She tried to think of an excuse or a better to apologize instead of just saying the word ‘sorry’; she just invaded his privacy. _But my god, is he gorgeous? He even has tattoos, muscles, he had the full package!_ Y/N thought to herself not paying any attention to Chris telling her that it was safe for her to enter, again. Chris walked to the door opening it, Y/N’s back towards him as she stared down at the floor not noticing he opened the door.

  
“Y/N,” He called out, making her turn around with her face still flustered. “I’m sorry about that, I spilled coffee on my other shirt so I always have an extra just in case.”

  
“No really, it’s my fault. I-I should’ve made sure you said to come in,” Y/N replied trying hard to not look at his chest. She then remembered the coffee and donuts and she lifted them up while saying, “I got you a peace offering. Well, if you still like coffee after it just ruined one of your shirts.”

  
Chris chuckled taking the things out of her hands and leading her into the room. “Yes, I still like coffee. Mostly because that wasn’t my lucky shirt.”

  
“I’m sorry, lucky shirt?” Y/N repeated trying to stifle her laugh.

  
“Wait, you’re going to tell me you don’t have a lucky shirt?”

  
“Please forgive me, but no I don’t have one.”

"Oh man, you’ve got to me kidding me,” Chris rolled his eyes as he faked being annoyed, causing Y/N to laugh.

“Y/N, you need a lucky shirt, I mean everyone has one. I don’t get how you don’t have one.”

  
“I’m just confused on why I need a lucky shirt, what would it do for me,” Y/N said before taking a sip from her coffee while handing Chris his cup.

  
“Well, a lucky shirt makes you look good and it gives you good luck. But I’m sure everything looks good on you so you have nothing to worry about,” Chris’s heart stopped right when those words came out of his mouth as he took in Y/N’s expression which was difficult to read. “What I mean is uh, ahem. What I mean is that you have a wonderful taste in clothing.” Chris took a sip of his drink trying to moisten his dry throat; praying that Y/N wouldn’t think of him as a creep. He looked back up at her letting out a nervous chuckle since she still hasn’t said one thing. “Please say something.”

  
“I um, I think you have a great sense in clothing too. If you know what I mean,” Y/N blushed distracting herself as she opened the box and offered Chris a donut. Chris simply reached out and grabbed one as he smiled knowing what Y/N meant. They were both munching on the donuts and talking about random things until Y/N finally noticed the time and quickly got up only to stop as she giggled at the sight before her. She could see the confusion written on Chris’s face but she couldn’t stop her laughter to explain to him what was going on. Finally calming down to take a sip and took a deep breath before pointing to her upper lip and saying,

  
“You got a little something, actually it’s not little whatsoever.”

  
Chris grabbed a napkin and wiped away the powdered sugar that lingered on his moustache, only then he also noticed how much time they wasted with their small talk.

“We should either leave or do some work, what do you prefer?” Y/N knew her answer, she would love to stay with Chris all the but she couldn’t just blurt out her answer; she wasn’t too desperate.

  
“I can still stay, I don’t have anything to do.”

  
“Great! Let’s get to it,” Chris said enthusiastically, getting the papers he needed to mark out as Y/N walked towards his filing cabinet, starting from where she left off the last time. While they were working both couldn’t help but steal glances at each other and smiling when one of them caught the other. Other than the sliding of flies, Chris’s whispers when he was confused by something and the humming of the vent from above, the room was silent. And every time that Y/N looked at Chris she couldn’t but wonder why wasn’t he married or maybe he was and he just doesn’t like wearing rings. But she could never ask him something that personal since he was her professor she would never ask any of the other professors.

  
Hours had passed and Chris could see that Y/N was starting to worn out and he knew that she wasn’t going to leave voluntarily so he could only think of one way to make her leave; to make it seem he was tired too. So, he groaned loudly catching Y/N’s attention, “We worked way too much and I think it’s time for us to go home and relax. We don’t need to finish everything by today.” He got up grabbing his things and helping Y/N with her coat walking her to the entrance of the school when he noticed that she never made a call or a texted someone to pick her up.

  
“Is your ride here yet?”

  
“My ride is the bus and it will be here in thirty minutes,” Y/N informed Chris only to get a response of him shaking his head in disapproval. “What?”

  
“I’m giving you a ride. I’m not going to let you wait here for thirty minutes and to let you go on a bus this late. So, let’s go,” Chris said in a way that she cannot refuse and he was right, buses at night were the absolute worse. When he saw her ready to refused he jokingly said, “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. Only because you’ve been helping me out.”

  
Y/N chuckled thinking about what he said and shortly after replied, “Yea, sure if it’s no trouble. Thank you.” Chris lead the way to his car, opened the door for as the kind gentleman he is and jogged over to the driver’s side; finally seeing that his efforts to get know Y/N was getting somewhere.

Even though Y/N was still embarrassed after their mishap she was relaxed since Chris wasn’t too upset by it and that was the truth he wasn’t upset, only because it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreaciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Dodger (yes, his dog) and Y/N hang out at the park. Chris gushes about someone speacial in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! It's been two week since I updated and I'm crazy for leaving you guys hanging but I come with a peace offering; Chris in sweatpants. Yup, that should work, haha. Thanks for reading and tell what you think! ❤︎

          

 

                              

 

Their car ride was normal, well as normal as a car ride can be. Chris was somewhat of a good driver, he did got honked at a couple of times and Y/N couldn't help but laugh at him. When they arrived at her apartment, they traded phone numbers and from that day, they couldn’t stop talking to each other. They would talk day and night about the most random things, but each time they both found whatever they were talking about interesting. Truth be told it was only because they were talking to each other and that made their relationship become stronger, day by day. Y/N’s friends knew something was up since she always smiled crazily when his name was displayed on her phone or how she would choose to ditch them to do other things with Chris. But Y/N never told them she would go to Chris’s office or that she had his phone number, knowing they would make it a big deal. So she kept it a mystery and her friends were enjoying the thrill too. 

 

Y/N would go to Chris's office, all the time. But not just to help, she would go when she needed the peace and quiet. Or when she needed to vent to Chris about one of the other professors but she would make sure to never mention their names because she didn’t want Chris to hate them too. And that is another thing Chris liked about Y/N, she wasn't one to talk about others hoping that others would hate them too. She always treated everyone with kindness and respect, even the people who clearly didn't deserve to be treated with those things. 

 

It was late in the evening on Thursday when Y/N was working on a paper for another class when she heard her phone vibrate and she couldn’t contain her excitement as she leaped to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. Her heart beamed and the butterflies fluttered as she read Chris's motivational text. 

 

**Chris: I know you’re trying hard and that's amazing, don’t you try too hard. You got to do your best and leave the rest and believe me your best is just enough :)**

 

**Y/N: Thank you, Chris. I promise I won’t work too hard**

 

**Chris: Good, now get back to work. I can’t be the one distracting you**

 

**Y/N: I actually don’t mind if it’s you that’s distracting me**  

 

And that’s when Y/N’s heart dropped and when she thought it stopped beating for a whole minute; she knew that she crossed the line. That is why she never tried talking to people who she liked because she always ended up being too much; never subtle. It was five minutes since she sent that text and Chris still didn't respond to her and that could only mean, he hated Y/N. She frantically searched the internet if there was any way you could retrieve a text that was already sent but nothing helped. That was how she spent the rest of her evening; stressing about the text, not her paper that was due the next day. Every minute Y/N would check her phone, thinking she didn’t hear the notification but each time her phone would tell her 'no notifications' and she was trying to hold back the urge to chuck her phone at a wall. She decided it was best to actually finish her paper and when she finished she was certain she was going to fail it. She started to clean her apartment a bit, to relieve the stress but that's when she heard her phone vibrate and she grabbed it right away, reading Chris's response. 

 

**Chris: Sorry for replying late. Since you don't have a problem with it, then I don't have a problem with it too. But remember you asked for it ;)**

 

Their conversation continued and sometimes one of them would flirt with the other. But none of them dared to make the first move. It was obvious that they were a perfect match but how could one student date her professor or how could a professor date his student. That is why Chris was waiting for the semester to end, it wouldn't be a conflict of interest because she wouldn't his student anymore. No, she would be his girlfriend and he couldn't wait for it to happen. 

___________________________

 

It was a Saturday when Y/N decided to head to the park to help focus on her work but instead, it made her want to swing on the swings. So she closed up her things and headed to the swings, swinging back and forth gleefully; forgetting how good the swings could make a person feel. As she was swinging, a car honked and she looked up only to see the end of the car but her heart skipped when it looked like Chris’s car. But was it? Soon her question was answered when a dog came running towards the park causing a couple of children to giggle and run to pet him. His owner, which turned out to be Chris, came running after him with a leash, a couple of bags and a box of tennis balls. Once he got a hold of his dog -Dodger- he looked up and flashed Y/N a smile as she swung around carelessly. Y/N couldn’t help but stare at Chris in his grey sweatpants and blue sweater; why must he wear sweat pants? He made his way over to Y/N and tied Dodger’s leash to the pole of the swings and took a seat on the swing next to Y/N

 

“Aren’t you supposed to studying?” Chris teased Y/N as he swung side to side. 

 

“Yes, you’re right. I came to study but then the swings summoned me and I couldn’t say no,” Y/N replied with humour. “Dodger’s really cute.” 

 

“Thanks. I should’ve known that he was going to get all the attention then I wouldn't have brought him along.” 

 

“I’m sure you’re getting attention too, don’t worry. Hey! You’re getting my attention isn’t that enough?” 

 

“Yes, you’re right, I apologize that is enough. Actually more than enough,” Chris winked at Y/N causing heat to rise to her cheeks. She brought her gaze down to the sand as she kicked it around randomly. “I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me," Chris confessed. 

 

“Of course I could, I’m already helping you at school, so why not now.” 

 

“There’s this person,” Chris started and Y/N breath caught in her throat. She knew he saw her as a friend. Her dream was gone as fast as it came. “I feel like myself with them. For some reason when I talk to with them, I feel like I’ve known them for years and I know that they will always be there for me,” Chris finished off by let out a breath he didn't he was holding. 

 

“But?” 

 

“But, I don’t know if they feel the same way. This person is amazing, I mean _amazing_ and that’s why I feel like I came too late, they probably have eyes for someone else. And I have a feeling a lot of people would downplay our relationship; if we ever get together,” Chris prayed that Y/N wouldn't figure out that he was taking about her. But at the same time, he was trying to drop hints that he liked her. Y/N grabbed his attention back when she cleared her throat and licked her lips; which Chris had to hold back the groan that was close to being heard.

 

“Well, I think that you should see what the person thinks of you. And I know it’s awkward when you tell someone you like them and then they don’t like you back but don’t tell them. You read them, see how they are around you. And who cares what others think, if the two of you are happy then that’s enough; because you only love once,” Y/N advised Chris, and she truly meant every word. He deserved to be happy and Y/N wasn't going to take that away from him. 

 

“You think that’s going to work?” 

 

“Mhmm. Oh and if they ever mention someone else to you, then yea you’re too late. But if they never did that means that you’re on time and you should make a move,” Y/N smiled. 

 

“Yea maybe I should,” Chris nodded his head and reached over to pet Dodger. “I promised him that we’d play catch so I’m going to play there,” Chris pointed to the field. “Would you like join?” 

 

“Uh, sure. Why not?” Y/N shrugged getting off the swing, grabbing her things as and walked with Chris towards the field as he let Dodger off the leash and he went running. They played catch that was filled with laughter and it helped both, Y/N and Chris, to forget about their problems. It seemed like one day, they could this again but maybe as a couple. Soon, the sun was starting to set and Dodger was getting tired. So Chris walked back to his car and got Dodger situated inside before turning back to Y/N. 

 

“Do you need a ride?” 

 

“No, I’m good. I live too close for a ride.” Y/N replied and they both hugged each other and said their goodbyes. “Good luck with the person and if you are late, they don’t know what they’re missing Chris.” Chris let out a chuckle as he blushed at the compliment. 

 

“I’ll make a move, I promise. Soon, when I think it’s the right time to do so.” And with that Chris walked to the driver side and waved at Y/N as he drove off while Y/N walked home. And during the entire way, she couldn't stop wishing to be that amazing person Chris was talking about. But little did she know that Chris was gushing about her and that he was only waiting for her to not be his student, and then he’ll make his move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening! Somewhat happening lol

                                                                                     

Y/N rolled to her side, wanting nothing more to sleep in and melt into the warmth of her bed. However, Chris had different plans, as he started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck making her giggle once his beard touched her ticklish spot. She shrugged him but it did nothing as he leaned over her continuing his trail if kisses to her face, placing the last one to the corner of her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile as she turned to face him, brushing the hair that stuck to her face. She closed her eyes as Chris leaned in, cupping her cheek with his warm hand; both sighing happily once they closed the distance between them. brushing their lips against each other. 

 

“I should’ve known you were talking about me,” Y/N whispered once they separated prompting Chris to let out a soft chuckle before placing another kiss to her lips.  

 

Soon their moment was ruined as Y/N’s phone rang; waking her up. She blinked a couple of times, look to her side wanting t to make sure she knew what was going on. She swiped ‘snooze’ on her phone and groaned once she took in everything she just dreamt about. She shook her head, disappointed in herself that she could think Chris was talking about her, that she was the person he was talking about. But she couldn’t be, because to him she was just a friend, a student even.

 

The following weeks were all about preparing for finals, everyone having mixed feelings about those weeks. People were happy that there year was coming closer to an end but at the same time, they hated the long nights of studies that came with finals. Which in Y/N’s case, she forgot that there was even an end to a day and each day she would come in more tired than the last. But it wasn't just her studying that kept her awake, it was also Chris and how conflicted she felt. Y/N didn’t know if it was appropriate to continue having a friendship with Chris, after his confession, she didn’t want to be a home wrecker and that is when she decided to drift slowly away. She stopped going to his office to relax, stopped being the fist to start a conversation, and tried stopping her fantasy and dreams; hoping they would become reality. Chris could feel her slipping through his fingers and all he could do was question himself what did he do wrong. He would try to start a conversation with her over text messaging but each time she would find a way to end it, leaving him confused. 

 

Chris sat at the edge of his bed, reading over his conversation with Y/N, starting with last week finishing off with the recent conversation that was caught off before he could even attempt to flirt with her. Chris groaned and ran his hand over his bearded face as he read his message, hearing how desperate he sounded. Dodger got up from his laying position and placed his head on Chris’s knee, offering him some comfort. 

 

“Dodger, what did I do?” Chris groaned, petted Dodger’s head. He sighed as he looked down at Dodger, smiling at him. “You’re so lucky you're smart, cute and have everyone’s attention. That way you don’t have to be an idiot and say something that makes the girl of your dreams run away from you.” Chris knew he only needed to talk to her, to see what was going but honestly, he was terrified. He didn’t want to be hit with the truth that she could hate his guts, he wanted his fantasy to become reality. And he was going to make it happen because he was going to talk to her and figure out what went wrong. 

 

Chris walked into his class, satchel by his side and his jacket draped over his arm as he made his way to his desk and pulled out the materials he needed. He scanned the room looking for Y/N, knowing she liked to come early but his heart dropped once he realized she wasn't there. He needed her to come today, he needed to talk to her. A student came up and interrupted his thoughts asking him different questions about the assignment and about their final. Thankfully, while he was talking to the last student Y/N made entered the room and walked up the step to taking a seat in the second row. Chris didn't want to put her on the spot by announcing out loud for her stay after class so he wrote her a note and as he greeted the class he made his way over to her and placed it on top of her books. Y/N breath caught in her throat as she read over the note and as she looked up to see Chris walking back to the front. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she truly didn’t want to talk about it, not when she was trying to get over him. 

 

For both, the class took shorter than usual or maybe it took the usual time and they were both worried about their conversation. Y/N was definitely nervous, unsure of what should she tell Chris. Tell him that she was too busy, which wouldn’t be a complete lie, these were the final weeks of the semester; everyone was busy. Or should she just come clean and confess to avoiding him, plus she did have a right to. There was another girl in his life and she wasn’t going to help him be unfaithful; even if she could never see him as an unfaithful partner. Soon, Chris dismissed everyone and Y/N stayed at her seat, hoping their conversation wouldn’t take long. Chris walked towards the door, closed it for some privacy and it only made Y/N’s heart pound even faster; making her question if Chris could hear the loud thumping. Chris walked up the step and pulled out the chair that sat next to Y/N, turning his body half way so he could actually talk to her. It was complete silence except for the vent that kept on making clicking noises. It made Y/N think of the first day she started helping him when both of them were stealing glances at the other. 

 

“Y/N,” Chris started. “Did I do something to annoy you? Cause I’m getting the feeling that you're trying to avoid me and I get it if you want me to back off, I guess I just need to know if I messed up and if I need to apologize.” Chris rambled, he always did that when he was nervous. And despite not wanting to do this, he needed to make things right. Even if it wasn’t his fault. Y/N swallowed looking down on her lap, feeling terrible for making Chris feel like it was his fault that she was separating herself from him. And she hated the fact she was backing away too, she missed their random conversations, she missed entering his office just to relax, she missed knowing she had someone. But she couldn’t not when she was his student and when he saw her as a friend. 

 

“Chris, you didn't do anything wrong,” She finally replied and Chris sighed in relief. “But,” Y/N continued making Chris’s heart pound even faster. “I have been avoiding you.” Chris looked down at his lap, his heart breaking knowing that the person he considers as his dream was doing everything that she can to avoid him. He looked back up and Y/N could see the hurt in his eyes as he nodded and swallowed nervously. 

 

“Why?” He asked, but immediately regretted it, he truly didn't want to know the reason. This whole time, he didn't think he was right. This whole time he hoped she was just too busy to hang out with him. 

 

“I don’t know. I just feel bad being this person that comes between two other people, you deserve to live your life without me being there to ruin it. And I’m pretty sure that person wouldn’t want you talking or hanging out with me for hours on end,” Y/N confessed, even though it wasn’t the full truth. She could never tell him she had feelings for him. Chris worked her words, confused on which person she was talking about. Until he remembered their day at the park, the day she started acting strange and the day she started to avoid him. He mentally slapped himself, how he could forget about that day. 

 

“Y/N, shit how am I supposed to say this,” Chris asked out loud but truly meant was asking himself. However before he could explain himself, Y/N stopped him. 

 

“Chris, you really don’t have to explain yourself, it’s your life. We could be mature adults about this, really.” Chris was still trying to get his thoughts together to tell her he was talking about her. and if she walked out of his life, he wouldn't find someone like her in the world. After a while Y/N started to pack her things up, surprising Chris as she stood apologizing as she walked towards the door. 

 

“I-I was talking about you,” Chris blurted, he knew if he said nothing he would hate himself for the rest of his life. Y/N stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to hear those words. She slowly turned to look at Chris while processing his words. He stood there, looking shocked himself.

 

“What?” Y/N whispered. 

 

“Uh, there is no other person, the person I was talking about was you Y/N. I didn’t want to say anything, cause I didn’t know if you felt the same way but I think you do” Chris said while walking towards her, gaining confidence each second that she stayed; hearing him out. “You said things like if they never mention someone else, then they might be interested. And you’ve never mentioned anyone to me and you always came at random times to hang out at my office even if I didn't need your help, so do you have feelings for me? If not, we can be mature adults like you said and forget this ever happened.” Y/N looked at Chris tones if she told tell him, truly what was she going to lose? Chris already confirmed he liked her, he confirmed that there was only her. 

 

“I do,” Y/N replied, whispering once again, scared that people outside may hear their conversation; despite the loud noises that were coming from the halls. Chris finally released the breath he was holding as if weights were lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled at Y/N as he made his way towards her, who was wearing the same smile. Chris bit his lip as he took in every last detail about her face, finally relieved it was okay for him to show his appreciation. Once Y/N licked her lips out of habit, Chris’s heart stopped as he held back the moan that wanted to escape. 

 

“I want to do this the proper way and even though I can’t wait any longer but I will. Not for long, just until you finish from my class so it wouldn’t be a problem. Actually, I wasn’t supposed to say anything until then but you know,” Chris trailed off with a chuckle causing Y/N to chuckle along. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry for ruining your plan.” 

 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it. I don’t think I would've been able to hold my feelings back any longer,” Chris started at Y/N, eyes flickering to hers and to her lips. He was holding back the urge to kiss her, wanting to take her on a real date first but everything he planned seemed to go to waste so he started leaning in; stopping halfway to ask, “Is this okay?” Y/N could only nod, her mind not being able to process any words. This never happened, crushes were supposed to crush your fantasy; not help it become a reality. He cupped Y/N’s jaw with his right hand, as she allowed him to tilt her face up; causing their lips to brush against each other. Y/N breath caught in her throat as his thumb rubbed soft circles against her cheek; this was really happening, it wasn’t a dream.  

 

But a knock on the door and the door knob being turned opened, startled them and their eyes grew wide as the person cracked the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated ❤︎


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets worked out and Y/N takes charge of making plans

 

 

_But a knock on the door and the doorknob being turned opened, startled them and their eyes grew wide as the person cracked the door open._

It was Professor Ursula, the professor who did everything in her power to talk to Chris or to run into him. Even if it were for a couple of seconds. She loved Chris actually, she was obsessed with him. Everyone knew she had a crush on him even though she could easily be his mother but that never made him avoid her. He was too respectful to be rude to her, even though sometimes she did push her limits. As she walked in Y/N and Chris struggled to make space between each other, knowing it made them look even more suspicious. The professor’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets as she glanced between the two of them while Y/N just wanted the floor to open up and eat her. Did the professor actually walk in? Did she see them? Was she going to tell? It felt as if time stopped then and there, the three of them staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Chris was the first to clear his throat, but as he started to speak the other professor did too, overlapping his explanation with apologies, which made everything even more awkward.

“I-I just wanted to tell you that the meeting for today has been canceled,” the professor said as she slipped her glasses back on and there was something about her that Y/N couldn’t figure out.

“Right, okay. Thank you,” Chris replied, despite being confused as to what meeting was she talking about. The three of them continued to stay standing until the professor finally took a hint and left the room, letting the door close behind her silently as Y/N was still in shock.

“Did that just happen?” She asked herself but didn’t realize that she said out loud until Chris nodded his head; a little traumatized himself. The two of them didn’t dare to move as they were too paranoid, thinking that she would come back until Y/N’s phone started to ring; startling the two. Since it was her friend, she made a mental note to call her back and faced Chris needing to know what was going to happen. “Um, do you think she’s going to tell? Would that get you in trouble? Oh my god, could they fire you?” The words flew out her mouth as Y/N felt every bit of guilt, she shouldn’t have made a move, especially since now there’s a possibility of him getting fired. “Chris, I’m so sorry.”

“What? Y/N, for what?” Chris looked at Y/N but she quickly averted his gaze looking down only for him to tilt her chin back up. “Y/N, you did nothing wrong and neither did I. And if she goes and chooses to complain, I’m ready to show the board that we’re doing nothing wrong and that we’re both happy even if they hate it. There are other solutions, even if it means I have to find another job in another school.”

“Really?” Y/N whispered, she knew Chris liked her and she knew that they could have something but she didn’t think he would give up his job for her.

“Yes really,” Chris confirmed holding back the urge to feel Y/N’s lips against his since now wasn’t a time for another plan of his. He needed to find out if Ursula was going to make it a big deal out of what she walked in on or was she going to be an adult. So he stuck with placing a soft kiss to Y/N’s temple before letting her go and grabbing his satchel from his desk. “I think, it’s best if we lay low, for the time being, you know no more office visits,” Chris sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. He hated saying those words, everything he planned went to waste and now they were back to square one.

“Uh, yeah that makes sense,” Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat, it sucked hearing those words; like reality was slapping her in the face. “Better safe than sorry.” She grabbed her things and made her way to the door, holding back the urge to cry as this wasn’t supposed to be happening, they weren’t supposed to be moving backward, not when they made it this far. She grabbed onto the knob of the door but stopped as she felt Chris’ eyes on her, turning to look back at Chris who seemed to forget how to breathe, his heart breaking at the sight of Y/N leaving. But before she left she gave him a smile that was filled with hope as she said, “Don’t worry, one day we’ll be together.” And with that, she walked out of the room knowing if she stayed to hear Chris’ response she wouldn’t be able to walk out, ever. Walking through the halls, Y/N felt all eyes on her, staring at her like they knew everything that happened in that room. So she sped her pace, wanting nothing more than to find a quiet corner to slump in and let go of the tears she’s been holding back. Chris stayed awhile back, trying to compose himself knowing if he was going to talk to Professor Ursula, he needed to be in the right mindset and hold back his emotions. He needed to if he wanted things to work with Y/N.

Walking out of his room, he glanced the halls looking for Ursula or Y/N but to his luck, he couldn’t find any of them and had to stop as one of his other students came up to ask a question. What the question was, he wasn’t sure as his mind wandered and raced, worried if Ursula was with the head of the University complaining. So as politely as he could he excused himself from the student and sped across the halls, heading upstairs and to the dean’s office. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw a sitting figure waiting next to his office and it reminded him of the time Y/N used to wait there for him but this time it wasn’t her and this time the feeling in his stomach wasn’t joy. It was nerves as Ursula stood up, nodding her head at him as he walked towards her. biting his lip not even knowing where to start until Ursula cleared her that, grabbing his attention.

“I think it’s best if we take this inside your office if that’s okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course,” Chris replied as a couple of students passed by and knew it was better to have more privacy. He opened his door and stood to the side, gesturing for Ursula to come in and to take a seat. He placed his satchel to the side before sitting across from her, taking note of her trembling hands and knew she was probably more nervous than him. But why? She wasn’t the one who came close to kissing a student but whatever the reason didn’t matter, he needed to clear the air with her now. “Ursula, I need you to know if you’re planning to take what you saw to the dean. But I don’t think you are because if you were, you would’ve been there not here.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to I just wanted you to know that we can be adults about this. Hopefully, so can Y/N,” Ursula replied, she couldn’t do such a thing not when she heard wonderful things about Chris and knew that Y/N was a great student, a great person too, so who was she to deny them happiness. “For the past couple of days you have been looking much happier and people did say it was because you found someone and you have.”

Chris was stunned as he heard the words coming from Ursula’s mouth, did she really want them to be happy or was it an act. “Wait, what?”

“Chris I entered that room with the wrong intentions, wanting to do something that I’ve gone over and over in mind doubting it every step of the way. And since I walked in on you with someone it stopped me and I’m glad that it did.” At this point Chris was beyond confused, what attention did Ursula have, he had no clue but it made him question if he even wanted to know. Without letting Chris respond Ursula stood up and headed to leave but only stopped when Chris called for her.

“Thank you, you’re a good person for not getting me in trouble or heading to the dean first.” Ursula gave him a sweet smile before opening the door and leaving and right when the door clicked he reached for his phone dealing Y/N’s phone number. As he waited for her to pick up, he could hear his own heart thump in echo in his ear making him even more nervous only because Y/N wasn’t picking up. He tried two more times before giving up and sending her a quick text that read, _‘We need to talk. Meet at the coffee shop?’_ However right when he sent the text he realized how wrong it sounded and he knew that Y/N thought something bad might’ve happened. He sighed at his mistake before grabbing his things and leaving his office, searching for Y/N throughout the halls and asking her friends if they had seen her.

*********

Y/N walked through the sand of the park as she made it to the swings, seating on the usual swing she sat on when she needed some time for herself. She swung back and forth as she thought back to the time when she and Chris spent an evening together at the field, laughing and smiling brightly at each other. But the only thing Y/N felt was a tinge of sadness as she kept on thinking she could never be with him not when Professor Ursula was probably at the dean’s office, filing a complaint about Chris. She brushed the tear that rolled down her cheek and sighed as her phone started to ring, thinking it was her friends whom she ran into before she left, knowing they were concerned but she couldn’t deal with lying to them, so she chose to ignore it and the other two times it rang. After a few minutes of complete silence, Y/N took out her phone but what she read made her heartache and her stomach twist as she could only think of the worse. A simple text from Chris that read, _‘We need to talk. Meet at the coffee shop?’_ but in her mind was the farthest thing from simple. In her mind, it was her whole world crashing down. Not just hers but Chris’ too. There was a small side of her who wanted to text back and to go meet up at the coffee shop but there was the other side of her who wanted to stay on the swings, afraid of what Chris might tell her. And of course, that side of her won as she continued to swing around carelessly, her eyes tearing up at the thought of what could Chris possibly want to talk about.

She stayed there while Chris roamed the halls of the spacious university, while he asked all of her friends hoping he didn’t sound too suspicious. Thinking she was already at the coffee shop, Chris headed to his car and sped through town and made it to the usual coffee shop that he and Y/N always met up at. Adrenaline rang through his ear as he searched the crowded shop, glancing at every table but sighed once he knew that Y/N wasn’t there. He walked back to his car, slumped in his seat, starting to give up but he couldn’t not when he planned a speech; hoping it would calm his nerves and show Y/N how much she meant to him. He started his car and headed straight to the last possible place that he could think of and hoped he was right. Despite the message making her worry each second, Y/N couldn’t stop herself from reading it over and over again; thinking of all the possible things that Chris would need to talk about. Was he getting fired? Did she need to transfer out of his class? Or maybe there were worse things that could happen that Y/N thinking about but she couldn’t even think about them as her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name being called. It was distant and it sounded like Chris but as she scanned the park noticing it was empty other than a few kids and teenagers playing basketball, no sign of Chris. She shook her head disappointed that she was hearing things, she got up deciding it was best for her to leave but only stopped when she heard her name being called again. This time it was louder as she managed to trace where it came from and she could see a person jogging towards her, a person she knew all too well.  

“Chris?” She whispered to herself as she made her way towards him, squinting her eyes and confirmed it was Chris, painting as he slowed down once he realized he got her attention and there was no need for him to run. The two of them continued to walk closer to each other like they both knew that everything was going to be okay, whatever happened they could move on from. Together. Once they got to a position where Y/N was certain that Chris could hear her, all of her questions came out at once as she didn’t wait for Chris to answer any of them. “What are you doing here? How did you know that I’m even here? What happened? Did she-?” Thankfully her rambling was cut off by Chris cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers, not caring about the glares of other. It was finally him and Y/N, no one else to mess things up and no one there to stop him from doing the thing he longed to do. They both breath as they separated, foreheads pressed against each other as Chris brushed his thumb against Y/N’s flushed cheek. “Wow,” Y/N breathed causing Chris to chuckle before kissing her again, missing the warmth of her lips.  

“I had a speech planned,” Chris snickered once they fully separated, his hands dropping to hold Y/N’s cold ones.

“We both know by now that your plans usually never end up working,” Y/N teased, surprised that she managed a whole sentence still feeling a bit dreamy from the two kisses and from Chris holding her hands. Chris let out a hearty laugh, nodding his head at Y/N comment before walking to his car, still holding Y/N’s hand. “So, I’m guessing everything’s good, if not your emotions are mixed up.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head as he replied, “Yeah, Y/N everything’s perfect. I talked to Ursula and she’s not planning to say anything since I apparently looked so happy ever since I started seeing you. She told me she was going to keep it a secret and that we could all be adults about the situation.”

“Wow, that’s really nice of her. I mean she is a really nice teacher I just never thought that she would-,” and once again Y/N’s rambling was cut off by Chris’s lips making her sigh into the kiss as she reached up and brushed his beard, the tiny hairs scratching her fingers. “You’re lucky you’re cutting me off with a kiss otherwise I would’ve been pissed.”

Chris smiled before leaning on his car facing Y/N once again. “I was thinking you should plan something for us to move forward with since my plans never end up going to plan.”

“I guess I should since I planned that someday we were going to be together and it might just happen,” Y/N nodded, cheeks hurting from smiling so hard but honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Y/N finally go on their first date and it is the cutest date ever. 
> 
> Y/F/N= Your Friends Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me and my slow writing process. I love you all and please tell me what you guys think of this chapter! ♡

 

 

The two stuck to their plan of letting Y/N take charge of making plans and it was she who planned their first date. She made sure it wasn’t anything that was extreme but something simple and something special; so she decided on a restaurant that was popular but wasn’t too expensive. After she texted him with all the details of the date and agreeing with him coming to pick her her up, she started to panic as she stood in her closet that seemed to have nothing for her to wear. Each time she would go for a dress it would be either too simple or too fancy making her want to throw all her clothes and buy all new clothes. She sighed staring down at the mess she made, wishing she could call her friend for help but knew she would have to tell her who the date was. Or maybe she didn’t.

While Y/N called her friend for help, Chris was at his place asking his loyal companion, Dodger, for his opinion as he held up two different shirts against his chest, sighing when the pup just tilted his head the same way he did for the other options that Chris held up.

“Bud, you gotta help me out here,” Chris groaned taking a seat next to Dodger. “Tonight is the night I charm Y/N and show her, hopefully, that she didn’t make the wrong decision. I mean that’s if I figure out what to wear on time.” With that, Chris went back to his closet looking for what he needed, his leather jacket. As he slipped the jacket over his black shirt, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of actually going on a date with Y/N. He still couldn’t believe that it was happening, that someone amazing like Y/N would agree to go on a date with him. Now, he needed to make sure that he didn’t mess up that opportunity and prayed that none of the other professors were out to catch them.

*********

“So, who is this guy?” Y/F/N asked as she entered Y/N’s apartment, carrying all of her favorite dresses that she owned.

“I told you it’s a guy I met online,” Y/N shrugged, praying that her friend didn’t see through her lie.

“Yeah, I get that. I just never thought you’d have time to online date since you don’t even have time for yourself.”

“What? I do have time for myself,” Y/N defended herself even though she knew deep down that her friend was right. Especially as Y/F/N raised her brow. “I occasionally like to…”

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, what’s this guy’s name?” Y/F/N asked.

“Uh, Chris.”

“Cool. Can you imagine if it turned out to be Professor Chris? Now that would be an amazing date,” Y/F/N snickered and Y/N could’ve sworn that her heart stopped beating until she heard Y/F/N snicker.

“Yeah, that would be weird yet amazing,” Y/N breathed, wanting to change the subject. “Let’s get to work because we don’t have that much time left.”

After the two friends put together an appropriate outfit, Y/N sent Y/F/N home and it was a struggle. Y/F/N wanted to stay until Chris came to pick Y/N up, wanting to make sure it wasn’t a random creep. But in the end, she willingly left, after Y/N promised her to text her every five minutes. Y/N glanced at herself one last time before her phone went off, displaying a text message from Chris that said he was on his way. She sent him a quick reply before grabbing the clutch that Y/F/N gave her and placed her necessities inside. Truly thankful that she had a friend that was good at fashion and time management.  

Y/N knew one day she was going to tell Y/F/N that she was truly going on a date with Chris aka Professor Evans and she knew she could trust her with anything. But she wanted to be mature about the whole situation. Most importantly she wanted to talk to Chris and see how he felt on telling people, especially people that were his students. Y/N fidgeted with her rings as she waited for Chris to arrive, feeling like it took forever for him to come. She couldn’t stop her mind from going to the deep end making her question if he changed his mind on going on a date with one of his students. But the loud buzz echoed through her apartment and she couldn’t have gone any faster to buzz Chris in.

As she waited for him to arrive at her apartment, she freshened up any last touches. Reapply her lipgloss, fixing her hair making sure there weren’t any crazy flyaways. A knock sounded on her door and Y/N’s heart did flips as she smiled to herself and her smile widened as she opened the door to handsome looking Chris who held up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “Hi,” Chris smiled, his eyes roaming over her body. He noticed how simple she kept her makeup but made sure it still had some effect when a light shone on it and loved how she didn’t go too crazy with styling her hair. He loved the way her dress was classy yet curved in the right areas of her body.

“Hey, come on in,” Y/N replied standing to the side, allowing Chris to enter the hallway. As he came in, Y/N couldn’t stop herself from staring at Chris and how handsome he looked. His hair slicked back, making him look even hotter since it went perfectly with his leather jacket.

“Sorry I took long, I went to the supermarket and picked these up for you.”

Y/N dropped her gaze to the flowers that Chris gestured to and took them from him with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Chris. I really like them. Let me place them inside and we can get going.” As Y/N took the flowers from Chris’s grasp she noticed how nervous he looked, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths and she couldn’t help but smile. She grabbed her clutch that sat on the counter and made her way back to Chris, who realized that he didn’t compliment on how beautiful Y/N looked.

“Um, you look amazing by the way,” Chris breathed causing Y/N to blush as she leaned up placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You look great too, I like the jacket on you,” Y/N replied and she could feel Chris, physically loosen up after the sweet gesture; realizing there was nothing to be nervous about. Y/N was still crazy about him as much as he was crazy about her. But the thought of them getting caught lingered at the back of his mind.

“Thank you. Shall we get going?”

“Yes, we shall.”

And with that, the two walked hand in hand to Chris’ car, both noticing the shock that went through them as their skin made contact, causing both to crack a smile.

*********

There was something different about this car ride compared to the car ride they had when Chris offered to give Y/N a ride home. It was a comforting feeling, something that despite being foreign it felt normal like it had been waiting for them to go on this date.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, the two were seated in a far corner, where it was more quiet and peaceful. Y/N scanned over the menu, wanting to try something new but also wanted to stay in her comfort zone. While Chris was busy with staring at Y/N, using his menu as a decoy.

“Do you know what you’re going to order?” Y/N asked but Chris was still in his haze until he noticed her attention on him

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Chris smiled sheepishly causing Y/N to chuckle.

“That’s okay, I was just asking if you know what you’re planning to order.”

“Uh, yeah I was thinking about ordering the steak. You?”

“I’m planning to get my usual, grilled chicken. I have this weird thing that I can’t try new foods even though I like trying new things,” Y/N rolled her eyes as she heard the words that came out of her mouth, knowing she sounded like a lunatic.

“I get that. Especially if you get something that you end up hating you have to pretend to like it, swallowing each bite with water to water down the taste.”

“Exactly,” Y/N smiled, loving she could talk to Chris about anything. After they had their order taken, silence fell around the two and it was silent enough for Y/N hear the subtle notification sound that her phone let out. She apologized as she went to check her phone, swearing under her breath as she read the multiple messages that Y/F/N sent her.

“Is everything okay?” Chris asked nervously, worried that the night had to finish early.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just forgot to send an update to my friend so she’s freaking out,” Y/N explained as she sent a quick message to Y/F/N, making sure to tell her that the night was going great and there was no need to interrupt it again. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay, it’s nice to know someone’s concerned about your safety.”

Y/N nodded, not knowing if she should bring up the topic of telling others now or later but knew it was early to rush into it now; so she decided against it. Instead, she took the route of getting to know Chris better; more on a personal level. “So, do you have any siblings?” Y/N couldn’t help but feel weird, asking her professor such as a personal question.

“I do, two sisters and one brother,” Chris answered. “You?”

“Yeah, I have one brother and one sister. I’m the middle child.”

“In my family, we always said the middle child causes all the problems and I can agree with that cause I’m a middle child too,” Chris chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the most innocent one out of my siblings, but I’m not that bad,” Y/N chuckled along.

Their waiter brought them their food and as they ate, a comfortable silence surrounded them, occasionally a comfortable conversation flowed between them.

“I need to tell you something, Y/N,” Chris announced, setting down his fork and knife into the now empty plate. Y/N’s heart thumped in her chest, wondering what he was going to tell her. “I’m a family type of guy, I wish that my children grow up close just like how I close I grew up with my siblings. And I need to know if you’re not like that, I understand if you’re not a family type but I don’t think it would be fair enough for the both of us. Stringing each other along even though we don’t have the same views.” It was at that moment that Y/N felt like she could have something real with Chris.

“Well, it’s a good thing I want a big family too,” Y/N smiled. “Ever since my sister was born, I was obsessed with babies. One time, my mom bought me a baby alive because I would try and carry take of my sister all by myself,” Y/N laughed at the memory of carrying her sister; remembering the look of horror that was etched on her mom’s face.

“What is the age difference between you and your siblings?” Chris asked easing his way into the topic age. He knew that age was just a number especially when it came to Y/N since she has a high maturity level for someone who is that young.

Y/N took a while to think, before answering Chris’ question. “My sister and I are three years apart, my brother and I are five years apart. I’m twenty-five, by the way.” Chris nodded his head, realizing that he was older than her by ten years. Or maybe eleven. “What?” Y/N asked noticing how Chris zoned out.

“Did you just turn twenty-five?”

“No, I’m twenty-five turning twenty-six.”

Chris smiled, “I’m thirty-six.”

“That’s not too old,” Y/N teased as their waiter came back to give them their bill. Y/N reached for her clutch only to be stopped by Chris.

“This one’s on me.” Y/N gave him a look, hoping she could crack him. “Please? You can take the next one, plus I owe you for the coffee’s you bought each time we stayed working together,” Chris finished off pulling a couple of bills from his wallet as Y/N sighed in defeat.

The two exited the restaurant and as the cold breeze hit Y/N, she regretted not bringing a cardigan. She tried to hold back the shiver that racked her body but failed and it was enough to catch Chris’ attention. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on Y/N’s shoulders, noticing how could she was as his fingers brushed her skin. Y/N thanked Chris with a smile, holding the jacket close to her body. Their ride back to Y/N’s apartment consisted of small talk and laughter; both feeling a strange atmosphere in the air.

*********

As they arrived at Y/N’s building, Chris exited the driver side and went around to open the door for Y/N. She took hold of his hand that he held out and for the second time that night, they both felt the jolt that made their stomach flutter. Stopping at her apartment door, Y/N fetched her keys from her clutch and turned her attention back to Chris. She smiled up at him before she remembered his jacket that she still was wearing.

“Thank you,” Y/N thanked as she shrugged it off handing it back to Chris. “For the jacket and for the date.”

“I should be the one thanking you. It took me awhile to step up and ask you out, yet you still gave me a chance,” Chris chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now the question is, are you willing to give me another chance for a second date?”

Y/N bit her lower lip and nodded her head, trying to contain her excitement. “Of course, I’m more than willing to Chris.” Y/N giggled as Chris raised his brow in a comical way. “What can I say you won me over and there’s no way you can get rid of me now.”

“Good, because there’s no way I’d let you go,” Chris whispered, closing the space between them and captured Y/N’s lips in a soft yet heated kiss. Y/N sighed into the cheeks, cupping Chris’ bearded cheek. The two separated from the kiss, yet still held each other as they said their goodbyes to one another. Y/N making sure that Chris promised to text Y/N once he arrived home safely before he allowed her to slip into her apartment, not without placing another quick kiss to her lips.

Once they heard the door click shut, Y/N hung her head low as she bit her lip, trying to contain her squeal that threatened to escape. While Chris pumped his fist in the air with glee and as he walked down the hallway with a huge smile plastered on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Chris have the conversation on finally going public, after they get fed up with all their loved ones breathing down their necks. 
> 
> *Bolded text is conversations through text*  
> *Y/F/N: Your Friends Name

 

Things with Y/N and Chris had been going steady ever since their first date, making them be together for a month. They were constantly texting each other, even if it was the upcoming final. The two had it hard for each other and everyone they knew could see it, but they were still the only ones are the ones who knew who was causing them to smile silly. Despite being extremely happy with each other, Y/N and Chris still have yet to bring up the topic of going public. Well, not fully public but the least they wanted was to tell their family and friends about each other. Hoping that their families would and could oversee their age difference and the fact that Chris is Y/N’s professor.

Y/N had been practicing on how she should ask Chris on when she could tell her Y/F/N. She couldn’t keep her happiness a secret any longer and she couldn’t really keep it a secret from her friend any longer either. Ever since she helped Y/N get ready for their first date, she had been nonstop asking questions, wanting the slightest detail about who this ‘Chris’ is and what is he like. However, Y/N could only answer with a shrug and smile, knowing full well that she was blushing.

“Come on,” Y/F/N groaned, “you’ve been saying that same answer every time I ask who this guy is!”

“Well, you didn’t ask who this guy is you asked what is he like,” Y/N teased but could tell by the look on Y/F/Ns face that it wasn’t the best time to joke. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“Anything, something that you haven’t told me already,” Y/F/N sighed. “I get that he’s good-looking, I get that he’s the perfect gentleman and I get that you’re happy with him but I need detail. Do you not trust me?“

Y/N dropped her gaze as her stomach churned with the deep feeling of guilt. “I’m sorry Y/F/N, I want to tell you everything I swear, but I want to make sure that he’s okay with me telling others.” Despite knowing that Y/N was telling the truth, Y/F/N left with a huff leaving Y/N feeling even guiltier than before. She hoped the next time she met with Chris she could talk to him about telling others about them.

While Y/N went to sulk in her bed, Chris was trying the best to avoid his mother’s persistent questions, making him question himself on how she knew that he was even seeing someone.

“I’m not going to stop asking questions until you tell me who she is!” Mrs. Evans scolded as she took in the view of her son being distracted. “Hello? Chris, I’m talking to you, are you even listening to me?” His mom scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Huh? What? Yes, yes I’m listening to you I’m just confused on how did you know?” “How did you know that there was someone?” Chris raised a brow at his mom

“Chris don’t be silly. I’m your mother, I know everything because I have a way of sensing these things,” Chris’ mom responded and went to continue her questions until, Chris’ brother, Scott, walked in on the son and the mother’s argument.

“Or you can just say that all his smiling on his phone gave it away. Or the fact that he now takes thought into how he looks also gave it away. Keep her away from us Chris, she’s going to leave if you bring her around,” Scott smirked at his mom which earned him a glare and a chuckle from his older brother

“Don’t listen to him, honey, bring her around, she’s going to love us. I just don’t understand why you aren’t telling me who she is?”

“Fine, her name is Y/N,“ Chris answered sheepishly making his younger brotherly snicker, however it didn’t make his mother even crack a smile. “Ma, I promise I’m going to bring her around and introduce you to guys but I also want to make sure she’s ready, I don’t want to scare her off, Ma. She’s special and I want to make sure that she’s ready to do something this serious. What’s the rush?”

Even though it wasn’t the answer that Chris’ mother wanted, she accepted it, understanding what her son meant. “Fine, you’re off the hook. For now.”

Chris knew that he was going to tell his family about Y/N, there was no doubt about it. However, he knew it was a big step, a step he needed to discuss with Y/N. He grabbed his phone and sent her text that said,

**‘Hey, how are you? I was wondering if you’d be down for a date at the coffee shop tomorrow?’**

He read it over once more before pressing send, hoping Y/N would agree and understand what he had to say.

Y/N’s head shot up from her pillow as she heard her phone let out a text notification. She walked to where her phone laid and grabbed her phone, smiling as she read Chris’ name. She read his text over making sure she understood what he said and sent a text back, thankful that he was the first to text about meeting up.

**‘Hey, yeah sure I’m down. What time works best for you?’**

Y/N replied hoping she sounded more chill than she actually was when sending the text. It didn’t take longer than a minute for Chris to reply at a time.

**‘12:00?’**

**‘Sure, that works for me. See you then :)’**

**‘See you.’**

In that small conversation, Y/N knew something was wrong, causing her excitement for this coffee date to drop. What could Chris want to meet up about? It wasn’t anything new for Chris to set up a random date, but his short sentences are what made Y/N go into alert. Now, she was for sure not going to get any sleep thanks to her nerves and her mind that was thinking about every possible reason for why Chris would be want to meet up her with her.  

She tossed and turn throughout the night, each time glancing at her phone and let out a groan when it was still too early. It was then her mind got to work and started to reel, making her even more anxious. Maybe he realized that their relationship was too risky and decided that it was best to end it. She knew that this entire thing with Chris was only a dream, a dream that ended right before her eyes.

**********

It turned out that Y/N did manage to fall asleep, only for her to be woken up extra early. Which she didn’t mind especially since each time she closed her eyes, she would dream of Chris; only it wasn’t the good kinds that she used to dream of before he messaged her. She practiced everything she wanted to say if Chris told her that he wanted to end things. She planned on thanking him for being a great professor. She also planned on telling him that ever since they had gotten together she had been and felt the happiest version of herself.

Despite memorizing her lines over, Y/N prayed that there wouldn’t be a reason for her to use them. She breathed in with confidence before exiting her apartment and made her way to the coffee house. Which each step she felt her heart beating faster, making her think that the people walking by could hear it too. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened the door to the coffee shop, the same one they had their first meet up and same one they have been going to for each coffee date. Y/N scanned around the cozy cafe, looking for the familiar face only when she didn’t find it, she glanced down to look at the time. It was then she realized that she was thirty minutes early. She ordered her usual and sat at one of the couches that were put into little circles.

Once she settled on the comfy couch, she pulled out her phone from her bag, wanting to make sure she didn’t miss any notification from Chris. From the first point she sat down, her foot was rapidly shaking her making her shift her position each time. Then she began to fidget with her rings, which did nothing to help with her nerves. The only time she stopped fighting was when Y/F/N texted her, apologizing for her outburst the day before.

Y/N smiled at the sweet apology, knowing that her friend would come around. Although she felt a little better after Y/F/N texted, she still felt sick as to the reason why she was at the coffee house in the first place. Making her question if Chris was even planning to show up. As if he heard her thoughts, the door of the coffee house rang indicating a customer walked in. On cue, Y/N looked up to see Chris repeating the same actions she did, he scanned the room looking for her and once his eyes landed on her; he forced himself to move towards her.

"Hey,” he smiled at Y/N, but instead of going in for a kiss he went in for a hug and to was enough to make Y/N nerves rile up, even more. However, she brushed it off with a soft smile as Chris sat in the empty chair across from her.  

“Hey, how are you?” She asked, fidgeting around.

“I’m good,” Chris nodded, taking in how nervous Y/N looked. “I’m guessing you know that there’s something I want to talk about today.”

“Mhm, I could tell from our conversation last night, it sounds pretty serious.”

“I’m not sure if it is or not but it’s about us,”Chris paused, making all the color drain from Y/Ns face. “Going public,” he finished off.

“Oh, wait. What?”

Now it was Chris’ turn for his fave to drain color, “we- I mean we can wait if you want. There’s no rush if you feel like we should wait a few weeks, even months if you want.”

Y/N lips curled upwards as she reached over, placing her hand on top of Chris’ which caused him to look up at her. “Chris, I’m more than happy to hear that, honestly. There had been a couple of people on my case asking me who I’m texting and why am I smiling so big when they text me. Or they’re so shocked when I say I have plans,” Y/N chuckled. “Mostly it’s Y/F/N, but believe me, she knows how to make someone feel like crap.”

Chris chuckled, “Yeah, tell me about it. My mom asks me all types of questions, whenever she get’s a chance.” A moment of silence joined the two before Chris broke it. “So, you want to go public? Are you sure you want to?”

“I’m sure, Chris, our fears aren’t going to go away in a night. Each time we put this off, we’re going to have to deal with the same problem over and over again. I’m mean we don’t have to tell the whole world in one day, we can pick and choose who we want to tell first.”

Chris nodded while wearing a huge smile, “I like that idea too. How do you want to do this?”

“Now that’s a good question,” Y/N chuckled and from there, the two came up with a plan and decided it was best to start with Y/F/N. They settled on a time and on a date and prayed that she wouldn’t freak out, but Y/N knew her friend and she knew that she was going to freak out.

**********

Once Y/N was dropped back home by Chris, a huge smile plastid on her face after he kissed her goodbye. The smile on her face has started to become a tradition after each time he dropped her off. There was something about the soft kiss he planted on Y/N’s lips that would make her heart do flips.

She placed her things, in their proper place as she retrieved her phone from her back pant pocket, sending a quick text to Y/F/N.

**‘I know, you’re probably still pissed at me for not telling you anything about Chris but I want to treat you to something special this weekend.’**

It didn’t take long for Y/N’s phone to light up, a sign that Y/F/N replied.

**'Yeah, you better. What are you planning?’**

**'It’s a surprise but I’m sure it’s surprising that you’ll enjoy ;)’**

Y/N snickered at the middle finger emoji that Y/F/N send before texting Chris, updating that everything was going to plan. Until he texted her with a surprise of his own.

**'That’s perfect,’** he responded. **'I just wanted to let you know that I have a surprise of my own for you.’**

Y/N’s stomach fluttered with butterflies, or was it nerves? She now knew what Y/F/N felt like when there was a surprise planned for her.  

**'Uh oh, should I be afraid?’** Y/N replied, biting her lip as she thought of the different possibilities of what Chris’ surprise could be.

**'No…actually, I’m not sure. We’ll see and I’ll let you know if you have been worried but till then, stay tuned.’** Chris replied with a little devil face emoji at the end of his sentence. Y/N looked up from her as she let out a soft swear; wondering what she had gotten herself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for reading! Let me know what you think ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Chris finally have their get together dinner with two very special guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! Let me know what you guys, I hope you guys like this one and if you please comment and leave a kudo! I love hearing you guys' feedback ♡

 

Y/N paced around as she waited for Y/F/N to show up to her apartment. It was the day they both had been waiting for; the day where Y/F/N was getting all her questions about Chris. It made Y/N slightly nervous as she knew that this would only open the door for her friend to ask more questions. They were questions that made her uncomfortable, not knowing how to answer them, but she knew that it came from a good place. 

It took Chris and Y/N a while to figure out what they wanted to do for the get-together. They wanted it to be a place to be personal but also a place where everyone could feel comfortable, includingY/F/N and the special guest Chris was planning on inviting. The person who Chris was keeping a surprise from Y/N, making her nerves go through the roof.

They managed to cancel out the options that wouldn't work out for them only to have one place left; the same place Chris and Y/N went for their first date. Only now, they both had to figure out a way to invite the guests of honour which had to be the hardest part.

 

******

Y/N paused her pacing as a rhythmic knock sounded came from the front door, causing her stomach to flip. She knew that she couldn’t back out now and prayed that her friend wouldn’t shun her relationship with Chris or made her feel weird about it. She opened the door to a smiling Y/F/N as she held up two drinks and a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Upon getting situated in Y/N's cozy apartment, Y/F/N started the conversation first as she grabbed a cookie for herself. “So, what is it that you needed to tell me and that couldn't wait?"

“Okay, this has been long overdue and I know that. And I know that you have been patient with me despite wanting to know some information about Chris but the only reason why I kept being a secret about him was only to protect him,” Y/N rambled, taking a sip from her drink as she paused. 

“Why? Is he a spy?” Y/F/N snickered at her own joke but her face gell once Y/N kept a serious face. “Is he?” 

“No, but he can get into a lot of trouble which is why I need you to keep this between us. Which I know you will but you know just in case if anyone asks or if anything gets out there, that you’ll just pretend you know nothing.”

“Y/N you’re starting to scare me, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t say a word, but who is this guy?"

Y/N took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, telling herself it was like ripping off a band-aid. The faster, the easier and the better it will be. “Chris is, Professor Evans."

It was complete silence between the two friends, each waiting for the other to say something.When it was still quiet, Y/N opened her eyes slightly to find Y/F/N sitting in the same spot with a smirk playing on her lips. “I knew it!” She finally exclaimed; startling Y/N. “I knew there was something going on between the two of you. God, I love it when I’m right,” she finished off, muttering the last bit.

Y/N continued to sit there stunned at the words that flew out of her friend's mouth. “What do you mean?"

“Well for one, you were always excited to head to class, like you would be there before the other students who liked to be early. And then there was the fact you would always tell me everything happened in class, even if it the smallest detail about him. Then, you began to spend so much time with him and I mean come on, no one likes spending that much time with their teacher; even when they are good looking.”

Y/N’s eyes grew at the words she was hearing, was it that that obvious? Did everyone else around them notice these things? “I didn't mean to make it that obvious, I tried sneaking to see him in his office; only during his office hours or when he needed help.”

“No, I mean it wasn’t obvious but to me, since I know you so well,” Y/F/N shrugged. “Anyways, what's he like? Is he as romantic as he seems?”

A blush rose to Y/N’s cheeks as she thought of all the romantic things Chris has done for her. They weren’t big but Y/Ndidn’t care on how big they were, she cared about the thought and the intentions that were behind his actions. “From that blush, I can tell that he’s more than romantic.”

Y/N softly chuckled, “Yeah, he’s perfect, almost like a dream come true."

“Oh my God!” Y/F/N squealed as she thought of Chris and Y/N together, not even thinking about the fears that Y/N had in her mind. “He’s perfect for you! I mean you always had a thing for teachers and older men.”

“Hey!” Y/N replied defensively, despite knowing that her friend had a point. This wasn't her first crush were the guy was older than her by more than five years.“So, you’re not mad at me for not telling you whom I was dating?”

Y/F/N shook her head and shrugged, “Not really since now I know why you’ve been so secretive. It makes sense, you were protecting him and that’s who you are; you’re always protecting the people you love."

The last part made YN smile and her heart doing multiple flips inside of her chest. She was truly grateful for having Y/F/N in her life.

"Have you met any of his family members?"

“Not yet, but we are planning this dinner and I told him that I was inviting you," Y/N answered, feeling like a ton was lifted off of her shoulders. “But you need to promise me one thing." 

“Of course, anything,” Y/F/N replied in a heartbeat. 

“Please, don’t ask any weird questions.” Y/F/N eyes widened at her friend's accusation, ready to begin defending herself but only to be interrupted by Y/N. “Don’t say that you’ve never done it, for every single guy I was with, you scared them off by asking the weirdest questions. I usually don't care but this time I like Chris, I want everything to work out."

Y/F/N lips curled into a smile, loving the idea of seeing her friend and the hot professor together; as a couple. “Fine, I promise I won’t make it awkward by asking questions, only for you."With that Y/N gave her friend a grateful smile and changed the subject but it wasn't enough to get Chris off of Y/N's mind.

 

***********

Chris was at his place sitting at the kitchen table across from Scott, trying to find a way to open the subject of inviting him to the dinner with Y/N and her friend. He knew it was hurtful to his mom since she was the one with the persistent questions about Y/N, but he couldn't bring her to their first public dinner. It was too early for them to meet each other's parents, and for once, he didn't want to scare this one off.

His mind was reeling with his thoughts, not noticing Scott staring at him until he kicked his shin under the table. Causing Chris' mouth to drop in shock as he yelled out, "Ow? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Me?" Scott retorted, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one that's been zoning out and barely paid any attention to what I've been saying."

"Okay, I'm sorry but you didn't have to kick me a simple snap of your fingers would've sufficed."

"Now you're avoiding my question, what's going on? Is this is about your girlfriend, Y/N?" Scott repeated his question again; only this time he said it in a teasing voice.

"Shut up."

Scott let out a laugh at Chris' reaction, "So, what's wrong with Y/N? Did you finally scare her off?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he mumbled something under his breath, hating that he even thought to bring up the subject with his brother. He went to get up from his seat only for Scott to stop him, this time with a little more compassion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. What were you going to tell me?"

Chris cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck, trying to find a way to start the conversation. "I just, well Y/N and I were um, thinking to make or go to-"

"Just spit it out!" Scott groaned.

"Y/N and I are having this get to know to introduce people to the idea of us as a couple," Chris paused, licking his lips in thought. "And I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Sure, I don't mind. Who's going to be there?"

Chris exhaled deeply, feeling relieved with hearing those words come out of Scott's mouth. "Well, it's going to be Y/N, her friend and I."

"Is her friend a possible match for me?" Scott wiggled his eyes only making Chris roll his eyes.

"Dude no, first of all, she's a she," Chris replied making Scott groan. "And second of all, she's like half of your age."

"Oh, so I can't date someone that young but you can?"

"Exactly," Chris smirked. "But you have to keep this a secret. Ma can't know that you met Y/N before she did. Deal?"

Scott nodded his head, promising his brother that he could keep his lips sealed. With that, Chris pulled out his phone, messaging Y/N that everything was going according to plan. This was truly happening and both of them couldn't be any happier.

**********

Y/N rolled her eyes for what felt the hundredth time that evening as Y/F/N couldn't find anything to wear. When in reality, her friend brought her entire closet to Y/N's apartment and she had everything she could ever choose from. Y/N was trying her best to stay positive and help her friend, giving her ideas about which clothes she could match to make the perfect outfit; but every answer she gave was apparently the wrong one.

Finally, the two managed to leave Y/N's apartment and Y/F/N drove to the destination of the dinner; having to speed in order to make it in time. During the ride, Y/N's nerves kept on building up, making her feel as if she was going to throw up. Only, her friend's reckless driving played a role as well.

She tried her best to distract herself, wanting this night to be perfect but she couldn't get the thought of an unknown person joining them for this dinner. She thought of all the possibilities of who can be the surprise guest from his friends that she saw on Facebook, but a part of her knew Chris wasn't one to do that. He wasn't one to bring his guy friends to meet his girlfriend, at least not before he introduced Y/N to his family.

Which left only a few options open, his siblings or his mother. The thought alone made Y/N's stomach wrench. 

"Hello, Y/N," her friend called out. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and all you have been doing is humming. What's on your mind?"

Y/N sighed deeply as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Chris told me that he's bringing someone of his choice to this dinner. But I just can't think of anyone that he'll want to bring to this dinner except one of his family members," Y/N trailed off the last part and at that moment Y/F/N slammed her foot on the brakes; causing Y/N's body to lean forward only to be stopped by the seatbelt. She glared at Y/F/N, hating how reckless she and her driving was. 

"Sorry," her friend squeaked out. "But you didn't tell me that he's bringing someone and now you're telling me that he might be bringing on of his family members. I'm dressed like this to meet your boyfriend, your hot boyfriend not his family which could possibly mean his mother!" 

Y/N rolled her eyes at the dramatic outburst her friend just had. "Keep in mind that I didn't say it was a hundred percent his mom."

"I didn't prepare myself to meet his mom," Y/F/N mumbled to herself, continuing to freak out.

"Neither did I, but maybe it's not his mom, Maybe it's one of his sisters or his brother or even a friend," Y/N reassured Y/F/N, as she now became the calmer one.

Y/F/N's eyes grew wide, she wanted this night to be perfect for Y/N. She wanted to make her look and seem the perfect girl on the planet; it was the least she could do for her. Only, that won't work, not when her best friend was dressed like that. She knew that people judged others by seeing who they associate themselves with, and Y/F/N wasn't making the best first impression.

"Y/F/N! Everything will be just fine and plus you don't even look that bad," Y/N scanned her friend, only for her eyes to grow wide as she noticed how much the dress riled up when she sat down. "Just make sure you sit after everyone does and cover yourself with the napkin."

"Oh god, this is going to be bad," Y/F/N mumbled as they turned into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

The two friends did a re-touch in the car before stepping out and made their way towards the restaurant. The moment they stepped foot into the restaurant, Y/F/N gasped as she took everything in. "Holy, this place is way too fancy."

Y/N chuckled in agreement while giving Chris' name to the front desk and soon they were being led to a somewhat secluded area at the back, where Chris was waiting with his special guest. The closer they got to their table, the faster Y/N's heart thumped in her chest.

The moment she caught Chris' eyes, her nerves were forgotten and all she could do was smile uncontrollably. The same reaction was elicited from Chris, his entire face lighting up as he took in Y/N; his girlfriend. The situation was becoming less tense by the second, especially once they saw the person was standing next to Chris wasn't a woman.

Y/N and Chris meant in the middle, as they kissed each other softly on the lips, before stepping giving Y/N the space to shake hands with the guest. "Y/N," Chris cleared his throat. "This is my brother Scott. Scott, this is Y/N."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Y/N smiled.

"Likewise," Scott replied with a smile, this one of Chris' girlfriend that was normal and Scott knew he was going to like this one a lot.

"Chris, this is Y/F/N, my friend," Y/N gestured to Y/F/N, giving her space to step in and shake Chris' and Scott's hands.

"It's nice to meet you," the two brothers smiled.

"Beleive me the pleasure's all mine, Y/N talks about you non-stop so it's finally nice to meet you," Y/F/N smiled teasingly at her friend as a blush rose Y/N's cheeks.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one who's suffering," Scott nodded his head at Y/F/N, causing the two to have a good laugh while the couple shot daggers at them.

**********  


The dinner started off smoothly. Everyone had something to say, making sure there was never a dull moment.Scott and Y/F/N becoming close, easily bonded as they made jokes and teased the couple. While Chris and Y/N, sitting across from each other, shared a look of regret. However, deep down, they couldn't be happier with the decision they made with having this dinner. It was something that could happen on the daily, the four of them hanging out like regular friends.

"So, Y/N," Scott called out. "What are you planning after college?"

Y/N's grew nervous at the turn of the subject, it didn't help how serious and quiet the table had grown. She took a deep breath in and said her answer with more confidence than she was expecting. "Um, a teacher; an English high school teacher to be exact. And no it's not because I'm dating an English professor," she threw in, causing everyone to snicker.

"The idea of how words can easily express themselves are what make me fall in the love with the language even more. It amazes me how literature and words can be put together to make up for what's missing and how a few words can paint a vivid picture of one's emotion. I never want that passion I have to die and I've seen that one way that would keep it alive is to teach others about its beautiful ways."

The others remained quiet, more or less speechless, as they took in Y/N's answer. A smile grew on Chris' face, hearing those words come from her, made him fall in love with her even more.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that but I must say, Y/N, you're going to be a wonderful teacher," Scott replied, making the other two agree with him easily. "What about you, Y/F/N? You have any idea on what you want to do after college?" 

Y/F/N shook her head, hating the topic that always managed to get brought up. "Not really, I just can't find anything that I'm dying to do. Which is stupid considering the fact that I'm in college yet have no clue on what I want to be."

"It's not stupid Y/F/N, I spent most of my time in college not knowing on what I should do. It took me years to figure out that I wanted to become a teacher."

"Really?" Y/N and her friend questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, I took a bunch of random courses at first, since I didn't know what I truly wanted to be. At first, I thought I was wasting my time and money but then it all worked since I managed to transfer everything to the program I wanted. I'm not going to sit here and tell you, you'll know as soon as possible. You may find your passion in a month or a year but that doesn't mean you have to give up; just take your time and everything will fall into place."

Y/N smiled at Chris, whilst Y/F/N thanked him. "I truly think you're the only guy that I like that Y/N has brought me to meet."

Y/N groaned, slightly tipping her head back. "I told you not to embarrass me."

"No, please continue," Chris teased, causing Y/N to narrow his eyes at him with a grin playing on her lips. With perfect timing, the waitress came with everyone's plates.

While Scott and Y/F/N chatted amongst themselves, Y/N and Chris couldn't help but steal glances at each other. Everything seemed so natural between them, and to them, everything felt as if it were meant to be.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading ♡


End file.
